Le festin Molékien
by Haloa
Summary: James T. Kirk nous relate sa dernière mission au cours de laquelle les estomacs de ses officiers sont mis à l'épreuve. Refuser de goûter à un seul plat servi par les Molékiens mettrait un terme à toutes les négociations. Avec un demi-Vulcain végétarien dans leur camp, vont-ils s'en sortir? Les reviews sont les bienvenues.
**Le festin Molékien**

Après dix-neuf jours d'un _interminable_ voyage à distorsion 4, l'Entreprise a enfin atteint la planète Molek et ses deux milliards et demi d'habitants. Située aux confins du quadrant Alpha, cette planète, bien que de classe M, me parait fort inhospitalière. Elle est en effet si éloignée de son soleil que la température à sa surface n'excède pas les 5°C par beau temps. De ce fait, quand neige et glace ne recouvrent pas sa surface, rare est la végétation capable de pousser sous ce climat venteux et neigeux à souhait.

A mon grand désarroi, mon vaisseau a une nouvelle fois servi de taxi à une délégation de diplomates, accompagnée de son incontournable cortège de commerciaux en énergie et d'une poignée de scientifiques, géologues pour la plupart.

De leur point de vue à tous _(géologues et commerciaux)_ , la planète Molek est loin d'être inhospitalière…et pour cause, sous sa surface de glace, son sous-sol regorge de Trilithium sous sa forme gazeuse. Ce dernier, une fois purifié, s'avère être un combustible aux propriétés aussi _intéressantes_ _(et pas que d'un point de vue scientifique)_ que les cristaux de Dilithium…

Désireuse d'instaurer _(très vite)_ un traité commercial avec les Molékiens, moyennant bien sûr la mise en sécurité de leur planète face à de potentiels agresseurs _(Romuliens ou Klingons, faites votre choix !)_ , la Fédération des Planètes Unies a une fois encore détourné mon navire de sa mission d'exploration pour accompagner _cette bande de crétins_ …pardonnez-moi, ces diplomates sur Molek…

Pourquoi la présence de cette délégation est-elle si dérangeante, me demanderez-vous…et bien…c'est uniquement parce que l'ensemble de la délégation est constitué de Tellarites, avec à sa tête, l'Ambassadeur Tezrav, fils de feu l'Ambassadeur Gav !

Aux dires de l'Amiral Dickson, Tezrav a lui-même exigé de voyager jusqu'à Molek à bord de l'Entreprise. De l'avis de tous mes officiers, il pourrait s'agir d'une vengeance…Mais à l'encontre de qui ? De moi ou de Spock, fils de l'Ambassadeur Sarek et ancien rival de Gav ? Cette question, je ne me la pose plus…C'est bien Spock qui est visé.

Répondre à ses exigences et résister à l'envie de le tuer à force de l'écouter insulter mon vaisseau et mon équipage furent difficile, mais j'y suis parvenu.

Mais revenons-en à la planète Molek et à ses habitants. Le premier contact avec les Molékiens remonte à 8 mois et ce ne furent pas les Tellarites mais les Andoriens qui firent en premier leur connaissance. Habitués aux températures glaciales d'Andor, ils auraient pu se croire au Paradis !

Voici leurs premières impressions et descriptions des Molékiens : ce peuple très chaleureux _(sans jeu de mot)_ et serviable n'a colonisé qu'une infime portion de la planète. Ainsi les Molékiens vivent regroupés au niveau de l'équateur. Leur caractéristique physique : ils ressemblent à de grands singes à la fourrure blanche. Leurs dents taillées en pointe sont acérées et aussi jaunes que leurs yeux. Vêtus traditionnellement de longues robes amples et colorées _(seul moyen de ne pas les confondre avec la neige, sans doute),_ ils vous invitent, dès lors que vous souhaitez commercer avec eux, à partager leur repas gargantuesque…Le protocole de bienvenu est strict. Refuser de se joindre à eux ou encore de goûter à un seul de leurs plats mettrait immédiatement un terme à toute négociation…

Leur langage a très facilement été intégré au traducteur universel et leur dire _: « Non merci ! »_ n'est pas dans leur vocabulaire...

Dès lors qu'un rendez-vous a été pris avec Moka _(comme le gâteau, ça ne s'invente pas)_ le chef des Molékiens, en vue de négocier un traité commercial avec nous autres, La Fédération, la délégation entière s'est vue être _cordialement_ invitée à partager _un simple repas de bienvenu_. Malheureusement, Moka a également exigé ma présence et celle de tous mes principaux Officiers.

C'est ainsi que Tezrav, ses assistants et moi-même, accompagnés du Lieutenant Uhura, du Dr McCoy, De l'ingénieur en chef Scott, du Lieutenant Sulu et de Mr Spock, arrivèrent dans l'immense salle à manger du chef Moka…

Température de la pièce : 12°Celsius.

Engoncés dans nos parkas, nos oreilles à l'abri sous un bonnet de laine, nous sommes assis à nos places attitrées.

Spock, une écharpe étroitement serrée autour de son cou en plus de tout le reste, est étrangement calme, malgré la pénible situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons…enfin surtout lui.

Comme chacun sait, les Vulcains vivent sur une planète chaude et désertique.

Le froid, la neige, très peu pour lui !

Ah oui…J'ai omis de vous dire un petit détail …

Le peuple Molékien est essentiellement carnivore. En fait, vu la rareté de la végétation à la surface de la planète, leur nourriture est uniquement composée de viande cuite ou crue…

Voilà pourquoi je pense que toute cette machination est une vengeance à l'égard de Spock…Tezrav savait que le fils de Sarek se trouverait invité à la table des Molékiens. Il savait que cette espèce était carnivore et que Spock, comme la plupart des Vulcains, était Végétarien. Mais pourquoi risquer de faire échouer les négociations avec les Molékiens ? Etait-ce pour se venger de Sarek ? Espérait-il que les négociations échouent pour pouvoir ensuite en rejeter la faute sur le fils de l'Ambassadeur Vulcain ?

Et les Andoriens, longtemps ennemis des Vulcains…étaient-ils eux aussi dans le coup ?

Dans un premier temps, ayant entendu parler d'une invitation à un festin, McCoy s'était frotté les mains tout en indiquant à Spock qu'ils allaient s'en mettre plein la lampe !

Spock avait bien entendu demandé quel était le rapport entre un procédé d'éclairage et ce repas, question à laquelle le Dr McCoy s'empressa de répondre : « C'est une vieille expression, Spock. La lampe est un ancien mot pour désigner l'estomac, la gorge ou le gosier ! S'en mettre plein la lampe c'est se remplir l'estomac, s'empiffrer ! »

Mais après avoir eu connaissance du menu, le sourire et la bonne humeur de Bones avait disparu. En effet, comment le demi-vulcain allait-il faire pour engloutir ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée de ce repas d'origine 100% animale ?

Spock n'avait quant à lui pas dit un seul mot. Seuls ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur parlaient pour lui ! Par la suite, il s'était proposé pour rester à bord au motif que quelqu'un devait être sur la passerelle aux commandes du navire en l'absence du Capitaine, mais Tezrav a aussitôt rejeté sa demande au motif que ce serait une grave offense faite au peuple Molékien et à son chef qui avait étrangement entendu parler de la présence d'un Vulcain à bord du vaisseau.

Il m'est intolérable que Spock en vienne à sacrifier ses principes pour plaire à ce peuple. Chaque espèce a ses coutumes et son échelle de valeurs. C'est normal et on doit les respecter. Mais les Molékiens doivent aussi respecter les nôtres s'ils veulent commercer avec nous.

Spock risque de tomber gravement malade suite à l'ingestion d'un seul de ces plats. Son corps n'est pas habitué à se nourrir de protéines et de graisses animales. En plus de l'aspect psychologique qu'une telle aberration implique pour Spock. Manger de la viande, c'est pour un Vulcain l'équivalent de manger un cadavre m'a-t-il dit un jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bones et moi en avons longuement discuté et prévu un plan d'action. Nous serons 12 membres de notre délégation mélangés aux autres Molékiens invités au repas. Bones et moi nous serons assis à ses côtés, Bones à sa droite et moi à sa gauche. Il devrait donc être possible de détourner l'attention de nos hôtes de l'assiette de Spock et d'en ôter subrepticement les morceaux de viande, de façon à faire croire aux Molékiens qu'il les mange. Bones et moi auront l'estomac plein mais qu'importe si nous souffrons d'une indigestion tant que Spock s'en sort sans avoir mangé une seule protéine animale !

Spock a relevé un sourcil dubitatif à la révélation de notre plan. Il n'y croyait pas …et il m'est à présent désagréable de constater qu'il avait raison. Ce plan ne marchera jamais…

Je suis assis là et je regarde mes amis assis autour de moi.

De nous tous, Scotty est le plus serein. Habitué dès son enfance aux panses de brebis farcies de sa grand-mère et autres plats écossais, je crois que son estomac peut résister à tout !

Quant à moi, les mois passés sur Tarsus IV sont loin d'être effacés de ma mémoire…Je me rappelle de la faim qui me tordait les boyaux…Je me revois saliver devant une brochette de souris et une poignée d'insectes grillés en guise de dessert…Plus rien ne peut me dégoûter…encore que là…

Nous sommes donc à table, chacun devant _notre_ plat. Car oui, chacun de nous a un plat différent en face de lui. C'est ça, l'autre particularité des repas Molékiens. Chaque convive a un plat différent de son voisin, mais au final, pas de jaloux, car nous allons les manger tous, à tour de rôle. Notre plan ne peut donc qu'échouer.

Ainsi donc, je vois le Lieutenant Uhura rire nerveusement, une cuillère à la main, face au sorbet de cervelle de Knof'fr, une sorte de petit singe, lointain cousin de nos hôtes, élevé pour sa chair réputée tendre et délicieuse.

Je tente de déglutir pour elle. Sa situation me peine car bien sûr je n'avais pensé qu'à l'inconfort de mon ami Vulcain, alors que j'entrevoie les larmes que le Lieutenant Uhura tente de contenir.

Comme prévu, Scotty semble à l'aise, enfin…presque. Une fourchette à la main, il regarde, perplexe, cette sorte de hérisson qui fait toute la largeur de son assiette. Sa préoccupation semble être : comment je fais pour manger ça ? Comment s'enlèvent les piquants ?

Quand soudain, à ma droite, j'entends : « Il est _vivant_ , Jim ! »

Cette phrase qui résume en trois mots ce que tout le monde a déjà pu constater, est celle de mon cher médecin-chef. Avouez que cela change de : « Il est mort, Jim ! » Je pourrai éclater de rire en réaction mais là…non, vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie.

Léonard a lui aussi posé un regard sur le contenu de son assiette, où grouillent des anguilles, bien vivantes elles aussi !

Quand le Lieutenant Sulu m'interpelle, c'est une cuillère à la main et devant un bol de soupe.

« Capitaine…Mon bouillon me regarde ! » Dit-il d'un air désespéré.

J'ai alors la réaction stupide de rire ! Vu que c'est normal qu'il y ait des yeux dans un bouillon…sauf que là, ce sont des vrais ! Des yeux de Knof'fr flottent à la surface de la soupe et fixent mon navigateur.

Je retrouve mon sérieux et me penche enfin sur mon assiette. J'ai beaucoup de chance. C'est un rôti de python farci. Enfin, je n'ai peut-être pas tant de chance que ça car les petites araignées qui composent la farce, elles, sont vivantes et s'échappent déjà de mon assiette !

« Ce met est divin, vous avez de la chance de commencer par lui mais il faut le manger vite ! » M'explique alors le Molékien, assis à ma gauche.

Je souris et réponds oui de la tête. Bien sûr, suis-je bête, si je mange vite elles n'auront pas le temps de s'échapper !

J'attrape mon couteau situé à la droite de mon assiette et mon regard se reporte enfin sur mon calme et silencieux voisin.

« Il - est- vi- vant ! » répète alors McCoy, attirant enfin mon attention.

Oui et bien quoi ? …Qui est vivant ? …Mon python farci ?

…Le repas de Spock ?… Honte à moi, je l'avais oublié…

J'observe alors Spock et l'étrange regard qu'il porte à son assiette et son contenu : un petit animal ressemblant fort aux chiens de prairie que l'on trouve sur Terre.

Comme les anguilles de McCoy, il est vivant et fixe l'Officier Vulcain d'un air craintif. Tout son corps tremble. Les 4 pattes écartelées, il est maintenu dans l'assiette par des clous comme le Christ sur sa croix ! Comble de l'ironie, il est allongé sur un lit de salade…C'est d'après mes observations le seul plat contenant un végétal !

J'entends quelqu'un rire et je relève aussitôt la tête. C'est Tezrav qui rit à gorge déployée. Le fourbe !

Comme le fait sans doute McCoy au même instant, j'observe les réactions de mon ami. Sa respiration est rapide et laborieuse. Il déglutit également avec difficulté. Son teint est pâle, son front est plissé. Il est si concentré que je me demande s'il n'est pas en pleine fusion mentale avec son plat principal !

Je prie pour qu'il ne vomisse pas. Je prie pour qu'il ne se lève pas pour fuir en courant.

Quand soudain, les murs tremblent et une violente déflagration se fait entendre. Dans la seconde qui suit, mon communicateur bipe !

« Lieutenant Kyle au Capitaine Kirk ! Un vaisseau Romulien vient de se désocculter et attaque votre position ! Capitaine, tenez-vous prêt ! Nous vous remontons tous à bord ! »

Et tandis que la délégation entière et nos hôtes se dirigent vers la sortie et le lieu de téléportation le plus proche, la crainte se lisant sur leur visage, je regarde Bones qui me fixe d'un grand sourire, Uhura, Scotty et Sulu à ses côtés.

« Madame, Messieurs, il est temps de partir ! »

« Spock, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'écrie Léonard.

« Docteur, je ne crois pas que les Molékiens m'en voudront si j'emporte mon dîner ! » Répond Spock, restant stoïque malgré l'explosion d'un mur derrière lui. Dans ses bras tremble le petit animal, les pattes encore ensanglantées.

Suivant son exemple, tous se décident alors à faire un petit tour de table, emportant tout _plat_ vivant avec eux !

Grognon comme à son habitude, McCoy les imite, tout en leur rappelant qu'il est docteur, pas vétérinaire !

Je ne suis pas en reste, puisque je sauve in-extremis un petit Knof'fr…avant de moi aussi disparaître dans la lumière scintillante du téléporteur.

La suite de cette mésaventure, la voici.

Moka nous ayant vu partir avec nos repas, a cru que nous faisions honneur aux délicieux mets de sa planète. Bon, il est vrai que McCoy lui avait glissé un _'on les mangera plus tard'_ à son oreille au moment de se téléporter.

Une fois débarrassé du vaisseau Romulien _(que venait-il faire là d'ailleurs ?),_ Moka accepta de signer un traité commercial avec la Fédération en échange de la protection de sa planète.

Tezrav en retira tous les honneurs, obtenant même une promotion pour lui et ses assistants.

McCoy soigna le ' _repas'_ de Spock et autres Knof'fr qui furent ensuite envoyés sur Terre…dans la ferme tenue par ma famille, direction l'Iowa !

Spock médita de longues heures dans ses quartiers pour oublier toute cette histoire.

Quant à moi, croyez-le ou non, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir eu mon repas gâché par une attaque de Romuliens.

 **FIN.**


End file.
